Change that Hurts the Heart
by Annime Adiect
Summary: Darien and the Sailor Scouts are now coming back from a summer trip...except for Serena. Serena had to stay home and study. But, when they all get back from their trip, they see Serena's different...very different.
1. A Running RavenHead

Annime: New story, first fully Sailor Moon one.

Serena: You'll do fine!

Ami: Annime doesn't own Sailor Moon or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Change that Hurts the Heart**_

Serena walked briskly so that she could make it home on time. She didn't want to be late for dinner.

Her usual long blonde hair wasn't anywhere near what it was before the 'accident' happened. Now, it was a boy cut and dyed jet black.

As she rushed down the street, she accidently bumped into people going in the opposite direction.

Darien and Ami walked slowly as they made their way home from the airport.

"That was a great vacation," Ami said. "We all had so much fun. Too bad Serena couldn't go."

"Yea," Darien agreed. "It's a shame, but made this year Serena will study hard enough to do so."

Suddenly, a girl with very short black hair and blue eyes ran past them.

"Wow, she must be in a hurry," Ami said. "I wonder what's going on."

Darien nodded, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the girl gave him.

Who was she?

Annime: It's not a real chapter, so the others will be longer.

Serena: Much longer.

Ray: Please review!


	2. First Day of High School

``sf[h'ls

[]hlAnnime: Hello!

Serena: Don't you have homework to do?

Annime: Don't you?

Serena: …

Ray: Annime doesn't own Sailor Moon or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 1**_

Serena woke very early the next morning for her first day of high school. She really didn't want to be late.

She rushed at getting ready. She threw on some black skinny jeans, a tank top under shirt, and a black shirt. Her belt had chains dangling off of it and her hoodie was all black as well.

She looked in the mirror and laughed. Last year the high school had had the rule that they had to wear uniforms, but over the summer it changed. They could wear whatever they wanted unless it broke the dress code.

All of the Sailor Scouts were going to be going to the same high school too. She winced. She really didn't want to run into them.

Serena picked up her book bag and turned to Luna who was just waking up.

"Good morning, Luna," she said with a smile.

"Good morning, Serena, have a good day at school," Luna replied.

"Thanks."

She walked out of her room and downstairs for breakfast.

Her brother wasn't up yet as she sat down at the table. She fixed her plate, quickly ate, and raced out the door.

"Wow, she has come a long way from last year," Serena's father commented.

Her mother nodded. "Yes, she has grown much."

There was a hint of sadness to their voices and eyes as they sat there to wait for Serena's brother.

Serena walked towards the school hoping that a scout wouldn't see her and figure out that she was their leader.

"Hey, Serena!" a voice called out behind her. She grimaced.

"Hi, Joe," she called back.

He came running over to her.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

Serena glared at him. "I'm trying not to draw attention to myself. Thanks for helping."

Joe smiled nervously. "Sorry, Serena, I didn't know."

Serena just waved it off. "Don't worry about it, Joe. So, you didn't quit band on me, did you?"

Joe looked at her in surprise. "Me, quit band? That's like saying a blue bird can quit flying. Hopefully YOU didn't quit on ME."

Serena shook her head. "Band's to fun for me to quit; you know that. So, what's your first hour?"

"Advanced language arts; what's yours?"

"Mine the same as yours."

"Wow, Serena Dawson has advanced classes."

By this time they were at their lockers that were right next to each other.

"Well, they said that I made wonderful progress in summer school, so I'm now taking advanced classes."

Joe shrugged. "Well, as long as we have band together, then I don't care."

Serena smiled and nodded as she shut her looker. They both continued to talk as they walked to class.

"I wonder how Serena did in summer school," Mina said as they walked into the school.

Ami shrugged. "As long as she picked up her grades she should be here."

Lita nodded. "Well, guys, what class do you have first?"

"I have advanced language arts," Ami said.

"So do I," Ray spoke.

Lita smiled. "Well, it looks like I have my first hour with you guys. How about you, Mina; do you have advanced language arts?"

"I do, I just have it third hour. My first hour is art." Mina answered. "Well, see you guys later!"

They waved to each other and walked their separate ways for their first hour of high school.

Serena sat in the very back row of the class. She didn't want to be called on, and she didn't want people to look at her; she wanted to be invisible.

She looked down at her desk when she saw Ami, Ray, and Lita walk in.

'You have got to be kidding me,' Serena thought. 'This is just my freaking luck.'

Ami sat in the middle of the class while the other two sat beside her. Serena kept her head bent down so they couldn't see her face.

Lita looked back and saw Serena.

"Hey she's sitting all be herself, maybe we should go talk to her?" Lita suggested.

But, right after she said this, a boy sat down in the seat next to her.

"Aww, poor you," Lita heard the boy say. "Little Serena is all alone."

"Keep it down, Joe. I don't want to draw attention to myself," Lita heard the girl say.

Lita blinked. "Serena?" she said loud enough for her to hear in the back. "Is that really you?"

Serena hit her head on her desk and whispered. "I blame this on you, Joe."

Joe just chuckled nervously while Lita waited for an answer.

Ami and Ray were both looking at Serena too, and Ray was getting ticked.

"That's it," she muttered. She stood up, turned around, and walked over to Serena. She grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head off the desk. Serena glared at her.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like you to let go of my hair and leave me the freak alone."

Ray let go of the short black hair and blinked. "Serena…what happed to your hair?"

Serena shook her head. "It was getting old. I cut it and dyed it. Why, do you have a problem with it?"

Ray was surprised by Serena's tone. It had anger in it that Ray never knew Serena had.

"You know, Serena, if you're mad we went on that trip without you then you can just save it. You have no right to ignore us or get angry with me." Ray crossed her arms.

Serena laughed. "You give yourself too much credit. I honestly WISH that that was the problem, but it's not. So, you can go away now and leave me alone!"

The three's eyes widened and Ray just quietly walked to her seat.

"What happened to her?" Lita mumbled.

The other two just sadly shrugged and quietly waited for the teacher to teach the lesion for today.

Serena looked back at her desk, not wanting to see the three in front of her. If she did, she night feel guilty. This was something she had to do for them…

"Ok, class," a woman spoke as she walked behind the desk. "My name is Mrs. Luis and I will be your teacher today."

Ami glanced behind her to get another look at Serena.

The newly raven haired girl was looking at the teacher and waiting for the teacher to start the class. She was wearing all black and very high heeled boots. In hers eyes there was some hidden pain and anger.

Ami looked back at the teacher. 'What happened to you, Serena?'

Annime: Yay!

Serena: What?

Annime: My writing thingy was messing up so I thought I had to rewrite it! But I don't. Also, everyone, I'm giving everyone here English last names. I'm sorry if you don't like that but it might make it easier on me. So, if you can and want to, try putting their real last names in the fakes ones place while reading.

Artemis: Please review!


	3. I'm Sorry, Darien

Annime: Hello!

Lita: Annime doesn't own Sailor Moon or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 2**_

It was lunch time and the scouts were happy that they all had the same lunch…except for Serena. Serena didn't want to face them right now…or anytime soon.

"So, what was first hour all about?" Joe asked as he sat down next to her. They were the only ones at the table, but Serena didn't mind.

"Oh, they were just…old friends I hadn't seen all summer," Serena told him.

Joe eyed her. "So do they know about…?"

Serena shook her head. "I don't really want them to ether, but if they hear from somewhere else it doesn't matter."

He nodded. She turned and glared at him.

"Joe, if you are the one to tell them, just wait a little while and make sure I'm not around."

Joe held his hands up. "Hey, it's your place to tell them, not mine."

Serena smiled. "Thank you."

Lita, Ami, Ray, and Mina all watched Serena and Joe from a distance.

"So, why aren't we sitting with her?" Mina asked.

Lita shook her head. "She's not the same as she was before, Mina. She doesn't seem to want to talk to us."

"But she's talking to him."

Ami sighed. "We know that, Mina. Apparently he knows something that we don't."

They nodded and continued to watch until Joe got up to get something to drink.

"I'm going in," Mina said.

Lita tried to grab her. "Mina, wait." But, Mina was already half way there.

"Hello, Serena."

Serena looked up from her tray at Mina and frowned. "What do you want?"

Mina blinked. "What's wrong, Serena? Did we do something wrong?"

Serena sighed and put her face in her hands. "No, you didn't now leave me alone." She looked back up and jumped a little when she saw the others standing in front of her.

"Serena, whatever it is we want to help," Lita spoke.

Ami nodded. "Yes, Serena. We are your friends and we want you to be happy."

Ray crossed her arms. "Yea, Serena, just let up help you! We really care."

Serena shot up with anger.

"If you want to help and if you really care, then leave me alone!" Serena snapped.

They all backed up a step and gave her a sad face.

"If that's what you want, Serena," Lita said softly.

They slowly walked away as Joe sat back down.

"So what did I miss?" he asked

Serena slowly turned her head and glared at him.

Joe shrugged. "Never mind, then."

After school Serena hurried out of the court yard so she could make it home without any confrontation. Luna soon jumped beside her from an alley way.

"Hello, Serena," Luna said.

Serena looked down at her. "Hello, Luna." She spoke softly.

"How was school?"

"Can we talk about it at home?"

Luna held back a sigh and nodded. They both silently continued their walk to Serena's house.

Lita, Ray, Ami, Mina, and Artemis all meet at the temple for a small meeting.

"Artemis was the only one of us that stayed besides Luna and Rini. But those two aren't here right now," Ami said.

Everyone looked at Artemis and the male feline got nervous.

"All I know is something horrible happened to Serena over summer break. Luna and Rini both know, but they wouldn't tell me."

Everyone sighed and tried to think of a way to figure out what happened that was so bad.

Serena paced in her room rethinking her decision to make sure she knew what she was doing.

"Serena, are you sure you want this?" Luna asked with a sad voice.

Serena nodded. "It's what's best for both of us. I'm going to go now, Luna, I'll be back in half an hour."

Luna watched as the girl left the word without another word. Luna sighed. Her ears pricked up when she heard the communicator ringing on Serena's desk. She jumped up on the structure and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" Luna spoke.

"Oh, hello, Luna," Ami's voice greeted her. "Is Serena there?"

Luna shook her head. "No, she just went over to Darien's. Why?"

Ami sighed. "Luna, what happened? Serena isn't the same."

Luna sighed as well. "Tell me about it."

"Could you tell us what happened?"

Luna thought for a moment.

"Meet me at the park and I'll explain to you in person."

Ami nodded. "Thank you, Luna."

With this, Ami hung up and Luna bent her head down.

She hoped she was doing the right thing.

Serena knocked at the door she knew was Darien's by memory. The door soon opened and Darien was the one who caused that to happen.

"Oh, hello, may I help you?" Darien asked.

Serena took a deep breath. "Darien, it's me, Serena."

Darien's eyes widened. "Serena? What happened to your hair?"

"I cut it and dyed it, but I have to talk to you about something important."

Darien nodded. "Come on in, we can talk and have something to drink." But, as these words came out of his mouth, Serena was shaking her head.

"Darien, I'm sorry…" She paused for a moment. "But I can't do this anymore. I…I can't be with you anymore." Serena looked down at the floor as Darien gapped.

"You don't mean…?"

"I'm sorry."

"Serena, if this is because I went on that trip without you, then I'm sorry."

"Darien, it's not about the dang trip!" Serena snapped. "I know why I couldn't go, and I didn't want to hold you back. Darien, it's not you, it could never be you; it's me. You deserve more than me. You deserve more than I can give you. I'm sorry Darien."

Serena ran down the hallway towards the exit of the building as tears went down both of their faces.

Darien chased her trying to stop her. He kept calling her name but she only sped up. She soon raced out of the building and down the street out of sight.

Darien exited the building, but he was too late to see which way she went.

"Serena," he whispered. He took out his cell phone and called Mina on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Mina's voice picked up.

Darien took a deep breath, but his voice was still shaky. "H-have you seen Serena?"

Mina sighed on the other end. "Not since school, but we are at the park about to talk to Luna about how weird she's been asking. You can come if you want."

"Ok, I'll see you there."

"Ok, Darien. We will on one of the benches by the lake. Bye."

"Bye."

Darien put his phone in his pocket and started on his way to the park.

Annime: Oh, wow…

Serena: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Annime: It is needed.

Ami: Please review!


	4. The Story

Annime: I think everyone's going to figure out what happened to her here.

Serena: You think?

Annime: (Shrugs)

Mina: Annime doesn't own Sailor Moon or anything belonging to someone else.

(_ my thoughts. _)

_**Chapter 3**_

Serena hugged herself as she walked home. She was walking very fast as she passed several people along the way.

She wanted go to Moly's house, but Moly had moved that summer. She had been in the 'accident' with Serena and her and her mom thought it was best for them to move away. Serena knew it was a hard decision, but they needed to do it. At least she could still call her.

Serena walked through the door quietly. She didn't want her mother, father, brother, 'daughter', or talking pet to see her crying. Crying was weakness, and she didn't want show weakness.

(_I don't really think crying shows weakness. But, this is for the story. _)

She walked over to the phone, grabbed it, and hurried to her room. She sat on her bed and dialed Moly's new number.

"Hello?" a voice spoke over the phone.

"M-moly, I-I need to talk to Moly," Serena said.

"This is her; my I ask whose calling?"

"This is Serena. I REALLY need to talk to you."

"Oh, hi Serena; what seems to be the problem? You sound sad."

"I just broke up with Darien."

"What? I know you told me your plans, but I didn't really think…"

"I needed to do it, Moly. He deserves better than me."

"Please do not think like that…I know how you feel. All of this made me move. Serena."

"I'm sorry, Moly, I just feel that it was needed to be done."

"Ok Serena. Well, I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but my mom needs my help in the kitchen."

"Ok, talk to you later."

Moly hung up on the other end. Serena sighed as she put the phone down on her night stand.

Luna, Mina, Lita, Ami, Ray, Rini, Artemis, and Luna were now sitting together on a bench near the lake.

"So, how are you Darien?" Luna asked quietly.

Darien shook his head. "I want to know what's wrong with Serena and I want to know now!"

Luna gulped. Rini stood up.

"Stop yelling at her! This isn't her fault you know! You know she helped Serena a lot through this hard time. You should be thanking her!"

Everyone's eyes widened. It wasn't the kind of thing Rini would do, yelling at Darien.

"But," Artemis said softly, "did happen to her, Luna?"

Luna seemed to be trying to stop herself from crying.

"Well," Luna began, "Serena and Moly had enrolled in band over the summer and they had to go to meetings after school. Well, one day on their way home something bad happened. Two men in an alley way grabbed them by their arms and dragged them into the alley. They then…beat them and…raped them."

Luna had tears running down her face as well as Rini. Everyone else was shocked and they looked as if they were going to cry.

"The boy, Joe, and another boy Kenny helped by fighting the attackers. They also helped take her and Moly to the hospital. When Serena got home from the hospital," Luna continued, "she wasn't the same. She was harder. She wouldn't talk to anyone about it. She wouldn't cry; she only got angry. I did my best to try and help her. It took me a week to get her to open up. Ever since then we haven't had our squalls or arguments." Luna looked up at them. "She then began to dress in a lot more black cloths then before. Apparently one of the men kept complimenting her about how pretty she dressed. After that she cut her hair and dyed it. The men had told her that her hair was so beautiful that it was like a magnet to them."

The whole group was in tears now as Luna continued the story.

"Serena wanted to let go all of her past and moved on, but she couldn't do that with saying goodbye to you guys, so she anxiously waited for you to come home. The only reason why she stayed in touch with Moly was because she was with her when it happened. She became close friends with Kenny and Joe afterwards as well. Her grades became all A's and she was put in all advanced classes. She took fighting lesions, she kept enjoying band, and she even enrolled in choir. But, her personality has never been the same."

They all looked at each other. Why had they gone on that trip without Serena?

"What do you mean she wanted to let go of her past?" Lita questioned.

Rini nodded and answered, "She was mostly talking about herself being weak and stupid and that it needed to change. She decided to try to break off things with you guys because she didn't think she was worth it anymore. She thought you deserved better… And if she was the magnet that caused the guys to attack Moly and her, she said she didn't want it to happen with you. That's why most of her friends now are guys too."

Everyone looked at each other.

Luna looked up at Darien. "I'm sorry, Darien, but she doesn't want to be with you anymore because she thinks that you deserve someone who can give you everything…and now she thinks she can't do that."

Darien couldn't help but start bawling. He fell to his knees and cried.

"No, Serena," he whispered. "Don't think like that. I love you."

They were all crying and holding each other.

Why did this have to happen to Serena?

Serena looked up as Luna walked into her bedroom. It was very late now; the sun had almost completely set.

"Hey, Luna," Serena welcomed her. "What have you been doing out so late?"

Luna looked up at Serena. "Oh, I was just…talking to the scouts, Artemis, Rini, and Darien."

Serena's head tilted in curiosity. "What were you guys talking about?"

Luna sighed. "Serena, I must be honest; I was talking to them about…what happened over the summer." The feline looked back from the floor to Serena. The girl's jaw had dropped.

"W-well," Serena replied, "at least they know why I can't be their friend anymore."

Luna shook her head. "No, Serena, you don't have to break anything with anyone. Please, Serena, listen to me."

Serena gave Luna a sad look. "Luna, let me have the time and space, ok? They deserve better, and hopefully they will be able to find a new and better friend to fill me place."

Annime: There you go!

Serena: You are such a jerk!

Annime: …

Rini: Please review!


	5. The Invitation

Annime: Well, here we go again!

Serena: Annime doesn't own Sailor Moon or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 4**_

Serena was sitting at lunch of her second day of senor high school and she was alone. Joe was sick, and Kenny was in the other lunch hour.

Serena sighed and continued to eat lunch.

The scouts watched her from a distance.

"Poor, Serena," Amy whispered.

Mina nodded.

Ray stood up. "I'm going to go talk to her. Is anyone else coming with me on this mission?"

Lita stood up as well. "Yea, I'm going in."

They marched over to Serena, ignoring the shouts of the two other girls.

Serena looked up at the two. She rubbed her temples and rested her elbows in the table.

"Yes, what do you need?" Serena asked.

Lita and Ray looked at each other.

"W-we were wondering if you would like to come to a Sailor Scout meeting after school. I mean I understand you don't want to hang out with us, but the meetings are pretty important," Lita told Serena. "You ARE still a Sailor Scout, aren't you?"

Serena nodded. "Yes, but where will this meeting take place?"

"At my place," Ray answered. "There is enough room and we can speak in private."

Serena nodded. "I'll think about it, and I do agree with Lita; the meetings are important."

The two girls smiled. That was step one.

"Ok, I hope you'll be there." The two girls waved as they walked back to their original table.

"So, what did you two say?" Ami asked. She had seen their success and was curious on how it came to be.

Lita smiled. "We asked if she would like to come to a Sailor Scout meeting. She said she would try and that they were important."

Mina and Ami smiled.

Plan A: Pull Serena in using the Sailor Scouts; it's now in action.

Serena sighed. 'There better be no funny business at that meeting…but what if Darien is there?' Serena's heart beat faster at both the thought of him and the fear of seeing him. 'At least I didn't break up with him via internet like Olive did to her boyfriend over the summer.' Serena shook her head at the thought.

"Who am I kidding?" Serena muttered. "It is horrible because I know he loves me…know he LOVED me. And I know I still love him. He must not anymore." Serena's voice went into a whisper and a finger poked her back.

"Hey," a voice said. Serena turned around and greeted the boy behind her.

"Hey, Arthur, what's up today?" Serena asked.

Arthur was a brunette with yellow eyes. Everyone asked why he had yellow eyes, but her never could answer the question, nether could his parents. He had them since birth, but sometimes they can look like a really light green.

Arthur shook his head. "NO, it's just Art, not Arthur."

Serena laughed. "Sorry, ART, how's it going?"

Art shrugged. "Oh you know, the same old, same old."

Serena nodded rolling her eyes. "You kept on hassling me about what to call you and you only gave me an answer like that?"

Art nodded eagerly which made Serena hit her head on the table.

"Oww," she said loudly shooting her head up.

Art laughed. "Well, maybe you shouldn't do stuff like that, then."

Serena laughed with him and nodded.

The scouts watched as the two laughed at each other.

"At least she still smiles," Mina said sadly.

The others nodded in agreement and continued to watch as the two at the table picked on each other.

"So, how is the saxophone working with you?" Serena asked Art. Art acted as if he was going into deep thought for a moment.

"Well, it's going better than you and the clarinet, Squidward!"

Serena hit him in the arm, but not too hard.

"You jerk!" she teased. Art taunted her by sticking his tongue out.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Art; we are, what, it high school now? Shouldn't we NOT do stuff like that?"

Art shrugged. "Serena, we must learn that in life we can't always act like we are stuck up adults. We must learn that we can be non-stuck up adults by creating a balance." He spoke in a funny monk-like way that Serena couldn't EVER be able to take seriously.

"Stuck up adults, huh?" Serena questioned.

Art held his hands up. "Hey, there aren't many of them in the world, now calm down."

Serena just shook her head. "You're crazy."

"I never said I wasn't," he countered.

Serena nodded. "Touché my friend; you have yourself a point in this argument."

Art clapped his hands to applaud himself as the bell rang.

"Well," Serena spoke. "I gotta jet. I'll see you later, Art."

Art stood up straight and saluted her like a trained army man as the girl walked away.

Serena chuckled and shook her head as she walked away.

'Man, some of the people I hang out with,' Serena thought. She frowned for a moment before shaking it off. 'It was for the best…for them and for me.'

Serena continued her way to her sixth hour class where Mina would be as well.

"I hope everyone leaves me alone for the rest of today," Serena murmured.

The teens cheered as the last bell of the day rang at the end of seventh hour. They all raced out to get their things from their lockers…only Serena didn't. Her nerves were jittery knowing that she was going to be in the same room as the other scouts…and Darien.

'Well, Rini will be there,' Serena told herself. 'And so will Luna and Artemis. And, if anything gets bad I can just go home, no big deal.'

Serena shivered at the thought of walking home alone. 'Ok, hopefully Luna will come with me, but I shouldn't make her leave just because I'm scared.'

Serena walked to her locker and turned the lock so she could get to her books. 'Maybe they'll be doing homework or something. I have a big paper to do and I could brain storm to keep myself busy.' Serena nodded at this and pulled out her needed books. She shut her locker and took a deep breath.

After letting it out, she mumbled, "Here I go."

Annime: What could happen next?

Serena: Why must you be so mean to me?

Annime: It is needed.

Serena: (Sigh)

Rini: Please review!


	6. Picking from the Map

Annime: Hello world!

Serena: What took you so long?

Annime: (Growls)

Serena: (Sweat drop) Ok, forget I ever said anything.

Darien: Annime doesn't own SM or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 5**_

Serena slowly walked to the temple that also played as a house for Ray. Her heart beat faster and faster with each step she took towards where the meeting was supposed to be held.

'I don't know if I can do this,' Serena thought. 'Darien will probably be there. I know Luna and Rini agreed to be there…but…' Serena stopped and sighed. "Look, Serena," she muttered to herself, hoping no one would hear her. "You have to do this. Even though you have to let them go doesn't mean you can close yourself off from the Sailor Scouts. They deserve at least that much for being such great friends for so long."

Serena continued to walk towards her destination and rushed up the stairs. She didn't want to be late.

Once she reached the top of the stairs, the other four Sailor Scouts looked over at her.

"Hello, Serena," Ray welcomed her.

"Hey, Serena," Lita followed Ray.

Mina raced up to Serena and took her hand. "Come on, we are about to go inside."

Serena nodded and waved silently to the others. They couldn't help but feel disappointed, but they knew that they had to take baby-steps with her.

"So, how was school?" Ami asked Serena.

Serena laughed nervously. "Oh, no big deal, really; so far they have given us very simple work that I could finish in class."

Once this was said, they entered the room they had their meetings at most of the time and Serena found Rini, Artemis, and Luna waiting for them.

"Hello, Serena," Artemis spoke.

Serena smiled at him. "Good afternoon Artemis."

The scouts couldn't help but feel their hope rise as they saw the bright and more normal 'Serena smile.'

Serena sat down between Ami and Mina at the table full of snacks.

"Go ahead and help yourself to snacks, Serena," Ray told her.

Serena laughed nervously again. "I may do so later, but I don't feel very hungry right now. Maybe in a little while when my nerves die down."

Ray nodded and they all looked over as the door slid open.

"Sorry I'm late," a male voice rang through the room. "I had to stay a little late at work."

Serena couldn't help but stare at Darien. He looked at all the girls' faces but stopped at Serena's.

"Serena?" Darien questioned. Serena spun her head to where she was facing down at the table. The room got really quiet as Serena felt her heart would blow up in her chest from nerves, Darien's presence, and the nerves from Darien's presence.

"So," Mina said, being the first to break the awkward silence. "Now we need to talk about that new force that seems to be coming our way."

Luna cleared her throat. "Yes, Mina, there is something new coming in that we aren't sure of yet. By my calculations, our new enemy should be here in about a week."

"So," Serena joined in. "There's a new enemy coming and we have no idea want the want/need, how they are going to get it, or what they are going to do with it."

Luna nodded.

Serena shook her head. "Ok, if they want anything involving energy, crystals, hearts, or dreams, I may just go insane."

Ray raised her hand. "I second that."

Mina and the rest of the group nodded, but Darien couldn't help but stare at Serena.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Ami asked. "We will be at a huge disadvantage."

"Well," Serena replied. "I think each of us should have a certain part of the city and keep an eye on it. That way we can cover more ground. And if there's any funny business we can report it and all go check it out together."

Everyone stared at Serena. They really weren't used to this kind of idea from her.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Ray admitted. "But how are we going to split up the areas?"

"We get out a map and split them as evenly as possible," Serena answered.

"I have a map of the city," Ami told them. She reached into her book bag and pulled on a folded up map. With the help of the others, Ami spread the map out across the table.

"Now," Serena said, "We need to split it to where everyone has a fair share but not too much to where they can't handle it."

"So, like this?" Lita asked as she took a pencil and started to trace different areas of the city. Serena nodded in approval once she was finished. She then pulled out a sharpie.

"Does everyone agree with the way this is set up?" Serena asked. The rest of the group nodded. Serena then used her sharpie to trace the lines drawn by Lita.

"I call the park," Mina shouted.

"I'll get the area with the school," Ami told them.

Lita pointed to another area. "I'll take that one, please."

Ray pointed to the area where the temple was.

Lastly, Darien pointed to the second to last area on the map.

Serena smiled until she read the area she had…and it didn't bring her very fond memories.

"Serena, are you ok?" Rini asked.

"Oh, yea, yea," Serena announced. "I am just fine."

Luna tilted her head in curiosity and jumped onto the table. She nodded her head in approval at the map until she saw the area where Serena was marked for.

"Serena, are you sure?" Luna asked.

Serena nodded her head franticly. "Yes Luna, I'm fine. Now, let's go over what happens when we find something…ugly going on in our areas."

Serena was trying hard to hide it, but the scouts and Darien could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Serena, are you not happy with your area?" Ami asked.

"Yea because I could trade with you if you wanted," Darien spoke.

Serena looked over at Darien before looking away to her opposite side at the floor.

"No, I'll be fine," Serena tried to reassure them. "It's nothing to stress out over."

Serena looking at her wrist-watch and decided that she needed to go home… and now.

"Umm, how about we just say that we use our communicators when we find trouble?" Serena said. "Because I have to get outta here so I can be home for dinner and finish a project of mine."

"You can finish it here," Ray told her.

Serena smiled. "Thank you, but I think I'll feel more comfortable going home and doing it. Thank you for inviting me to the meeting." Serena picked up her things, waved goodbye to everyone, and hurried out the door.

Annime: Oh, no!

Serena: Really, Annime? Really?

Ray: Please review!


	7. Nightmares

Annime: Hello!

Serena: Annime doesn't own SM or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 6**_

Serena was now finished with her, dinner, project, and her shower as she stepped into her room. Luna was resting on her bed, obviously waiting for the young and troubled girl.

"Hello, Serena," Luna greeted her.

Serena smiled back. "Hello, Luna."

Luna straightened herself up and watched as the girl took a book from her book bag and was about to begin her afternoon reading.

"Serena," Luna began. "Why did you take that area of the city willingly?"

Serena looked up at Luna. "It was the only one left. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Serena, some of them were going to offer to trade with you."

Serena shook her head at this. "No, Luna, I do not want to be babied."

Luna sighed with annoyance. "Serena, I know this very well, but you barely want to walk past the place where you were raped, much less go there and make sure nothing bad is happening."

Serena sat on her bed. After placing the book on her lap, she proceeded to massaging her temples to try and calm down her new headache.

"I know this, Luna," Serena replied quietly. "But I can't live my life in fear any longer. I need to get over this so I can move on."

"And when are you going to let the scouts back into your heart?" Luna asked. "Oh, and don't forget about Darien."

Serena looked at the ground in silence for a long moment.

"It's for the best," Serena whispered.

"Is it for you or for them?" Luna snapped.

Serena looked up at Luna in surprise. Luna hadn't snapped at her since before the incident happened.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

Luna glared at her. "It's time you stopped feeling sorry for yourself. You are tarring them apart. Darien cries at night not able to fall asleep. The girls have trouble concentrating on school work; even Ami has admitted to not being able to focus on her studies."

Serena looked at the ground. Luna sighed again and quietly crawled over to Serena.

"Serena, I know I'm sounding harsh, but you're not doing any good from all of this ether."

"Luna," Serena spoke in a whisper. "They deserve more than a slut for a friend. Darien deserves to have a girl who can give him more than can now."

Luna shook her head.

"Serena, you are NOT a slut and you DO have your virginity! Rape doesn't change that! It's if you're doing it with your free will, then it's different."

Serena looked at Luna.

"Luna, I know I seem like a whiner, but I don't FEEL those things are true. I feel dirty ALL the time. I feel like I'm worthless ALL the time. Luna…I'm sorry."

Luna rested her paw on Serena's hand.

"Why don't you get some extra sleep, Serena?" Luna suggested. "It's been a long day and you'll need your energy for tomorrow."

Serena nodded and placed the book she had been planning to read on her night stand. She curled up in the blankets and the quilt of her bed and closed her eyes. She was more relaxed when sleep finally sucked her in.

A ship of earth, almost like a planet, moved across the galaxy. A woman, no taller than six feet, sat on her throne as she waited for her arrival on Earth.

"Queen Crystal," a girl with long, wavy, and dark brown hair spoke after appearing out of nowhere. "We are close to planet Earth."

"Thank you, Beta," Queen Crystal said.

"Mam, I hope it is not rude of me to ask, but is it really necessary to go to this planet named Earth?"

Queen Crystal nodded at Beta. "Yes, and when we are there we must capture their spirits."

Beta raised an eyebrow as her light blue eyes shined with curiosity.

"Mam, you mean we are not collecting energy like your cousin?"

Queen Crystal scowled, her light blond hair started to float a little ways into the air and her copper eyes glowed with anger. Her eyes and her hair texture were the only things that both her and her cousin.

"Queen Beryl didn't know what she was doing," Queen Crystal snapped. "Now go get everything ready for our landing."

Beta nodded and disappeared from sight.

"I will not be second best to my cousin anymore!" Queen Crystal shouted.

Serena winced in her sleep. She could sense trouble coming, and Luna could as well.

Queen Crystal played with the little ball on her rod.

"I will capture their spirits," she said to herself. "They will be empty shells. The spirits will fuel my army and then it will be the easiest planet to take over!"

Serena woke up panting. Her nightmare wasn't like any of her others that had haunted her for the past weeks.

It started off like the others though. She was walking down the street with Moly, when suddenly she was grabbed by her sleeve. She struggled as she was dragged with Moly into the ally way and was shocked at what came next…

Serena shook her head, not wanting to think about it again.

But the last part was a different story. She saw a woman sitting on a thrown. She looked just like Queen Beryl had, except she had light blonde hair; it was much lighter than both Mina and Serena's. She had henchman just like Queen Beryl had. Could they somehow be…related…or at least a slight bit connected?

Serena sighed. She couldn't make a judgment like this on just a dream alone.

She turned towards Luna as she heard the female feline awake with a start.

"Are you ok, Luna?" Serena asked as she pulled the startled cat onto her lap.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Luna answered. She looked up into Serena's blue eyes. "Why are you not a sleep?"

"Same reason as you: a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think troubles coming fast, but that's all I'm going to say. How was your nightmare?"

"It was a nightmare, so it was unpleasant. And, I must agree there is trouble coming, but you must get some rest."

"But Luna—,"

"No buts. A girl your needs a good night's sleep."

Serena sighed, but nodded before laying back down for bed.

Annime: What's gonna happen next?

Ami: Please review!


	8. Draggin Joe

Annime: Hey guys!

Mina: Hi Annime!

Serena: So what's going to happen today?

Annime: A magician doesn't reveal his/her secrets.

Serena and Mina: What is that supposed to mean?

Annime: (sigh) Never mind…

Luna: Annime doesn't own SM or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 7**_

Serena sat in band class waiting for the time when everyone played together. Right now the band teacher was working and yelling at the trumpets.

'Poor Joe,' Serena thought.

Joe was a trumpet and he was with some pretty stupid people. It wasn't his fault that they couldn't do their own jobs.

She didn't blame the teacher for yelling though, and neither did Joe.

"Joe," the teacher spoke calmly. "Go sit over by the clarinets while the rest of the trumpets go into another room and work on this."

Joe nodded while quickly picking up his music papers. He carried them over to an empty chair and music stand that was next to Serena. When had finally settled into his seat he gave Serena a high-five under the chair. They then placed their fingers back to the valves of their instruments to get ready to play the song they had been working on since the beginning of school.

"Ok, clarinets, listen to each other. Serena, you're the first clarinet; do your thing," the teacher commanded.

Serena smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.

They began to play the song, and it was a lot better with all of the trumpets gone, except Joe.

After class Joe and Serena couldn't stop laughing. No one knew why they were laughing, except a very few.

"They couldn't just practice it at home, could they?" Joe asked

Serena chuckled and shook her head.

"Some people now-a-days; am I right?"

Joe put a hand on her shoulder. "Yea, but you were like that too."

Serena hit him playfully on the shoulder, making the boy laugh again.

"Yea, but I grew out of that," Serena told him.

He nodded. "Sure, sure; whatever you say." Sarcasm dripped off of his tone of voice.

Serena rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly she was pulled by a hand that gripped her arm out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry," Lita's voice said to Joe. "I need to borrow her a moment."

Joe nodded. "That's fine. See you later Serena." He walked away with the crowd while Serena just blinked at the scouts that now surrounded her.

"Hello," she finally said. "You guys came out of nowhere."

Ray smiled. "Well, sorry if we scared you. We didn't scare you, did we?"

Serena nodded. "Yea, just a little bit."

They all tilted their heads, but mentally shrugged off her answer that didn't yell 'Serena'.

"Well, we need to tell you something very important," Mina said.

"I had a vision that told me that the new enemy will strike sometime this week," Ray told her.

Serena nodded. "I had a feeling they were going to be here soon."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Now," Serena said, "I have to run off to advisory now. See you guys later." She took off down the hallway and slipped into a class room right before the bell rang.

"Great," Ray muttered. "Now we're late."

They separated from each other and went to their assigned advisories.

Serena sat in her usual spot next to Art.

"What took you so long?" Art asked in a whisper as Serena pulled out some homework.

Serena whispered back, "The girls pulled me to the side to tell me something important."

He nodded and went back to reading his book he had been reading for two days today. He was nearly finished with it and Serena pulled it out of his hands. He, at first, looked at his empty hands and blinked before slowly turning a glare at Serena.

Serena went to work on figuring out how many pages he had read so far.

"You read 399 pages since you got the book out of the library yesterday?" Serena exclaimed, but still managed to whisper at the same time.

He nodded and quickly ripped the book from her hands.

It was now Serena's turn to blink at her empty hands and glare at him.

Art only continued to read his book with a smirk pasted to his face.

Serena just smiled and shook her head. She turned back to her work she had pulled out already.

'Science and math,' Serena thought. 'Ten problems each and only thirty minutes of advisory; I do a problem in about a minute or two. I should have enough time.'

Serena got to work and concentrated very well for the first ten minutes. But, unfortunately, something brushed her consciousness. Something wasn't right. Something was going to happen soon…

"Hello, Serena," Art spoke as he snapped his finger in front of her face.

Serena blinked at the snapping motion in front of her and turned to Art.

"Yea, Art?" Serena asked.

"I was asking you if you wanted to sit with me at lunch. Also, I wanted to know if you'd help me drag Joe over with us."

Serena chuckled. "You grab his tray, quickly put it at the new table, I'll grab his arm, and then you run back over and help me pull him to the table."

Art held out his hand and Serena put her hand in his. With bright smirks, they shook each other's hand before finishing their work.

After school Serena was still laughing about the lunch incident. She, with the help of Art, had dragged Joe halfway across the table. Everyone had turned to look at them. Serena had even caught a glimpse of the scouts giving her and Art confused looks.

Luna jumped to Serena's side and gave her a questioning look.

"What is so funny?" Luna asked the blue eyed girl.

Serena giggled. "Art and I dragged Joe halfway across the lunch room to a different table today."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "And why did you do this?"

Serena giggled again. "Joe has been messing with both of us all week."

Luna sighed. "Two wrongs don't make a right."

Serena just giggled again. "Joe wasn't really mad. He laughed at the thought about what everyone else thought."

Luna couldn't help but smile. She was just happy Serena could still laugh.

After they had entered Serena's house, her mom came into the living room to greet her.

"Hello, sweetheart," her mother said. "Molly called, and I told her you'd call her back when you got home."

Serena nodded. "Thanks, Mom." The young teenager walked to the phone and dialed Molly's new number.

"Hello?" Molly's voice answered. It sounded worried…very worried.

"Hello, Molly. It's me, Serena. What's the matter?"

Molly sounded as if she was crying when she said, "I have some big news."

Serena tilted her head. "What kind of big news, Molly."

"Serena, I'm pregnant."

Annime: Oh wow…

Serena: WHAT!

Annime: Oww, my ears! I want to say to all those girls going through what Serena and Molly are going through, I'm sorry. Also, I hope God blesses you. I hope God blesses everyone!

Ami: Please review!


	9. Gift Basket Planning

Annime: Let's do this!

Serena: But, it's almost 12 in the morning!

Annime: …What's your point?

Ami: What about school tomorrow?

Annime: Pff, there is no school tomorrow! I have now had a snow WEEK!

Ami and Serena: …0.0

Ray: Annime doesn't own SM or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 8**_

Serena's heart stopped for a moment.

"You're what?" whispered the blue eyed girl.

"I'm pregnant, Serena," Molly cried over the phone.

Serena felt tears slide down her face.

"Have you told Melvin yet?"

Molly cried harder. "Yes, the poor guy doesn't seem to care, though."

Serena felt like sighing in relief, but was too upset to do so.

"Are you ok, Molly," Serena asked with a shaky voice. "Do you want me to come over there, cause I'll walk if I have to."

"No, Serena," Molly answered. "I…I'll be fine…I'll think of something."

Serena gasped. "Molly, are you going to get an abortion?"

"No, Serena," Molly replied. She had a sad laugh to it. "Melvin already talked me into at least putting it up for adoption."

Serena felt horrible. She wasn't able to talk to her friend and help her as fast as she used to.

"Are you for sure that you don't want me to come over there?" Serena asked again.

Molly took a shaky breath. "Yea I'm sure. Thank you though, Serena."

Serena was close to breaking down right there at the phone.

"Everything is going to be alright, Molly," Serena told her. She tried to hide the sadness from her voice.

"I know, Serena. I have to go now, so I'll talk to you later."

"See ya Molly."

Serena hung up the phone and leant against the wall next to it. She slid down the smooth surface and hid her face in her knees as she sat on the cold kitchen floor. Her tears would have shown on the jeans if they weren't black.

Luna slowly crawled into the room and gave the crying girl a sympathetic look.

"What's the matter, Serena?" Luna spoke gently.

Serena looked up and wiped the tears from her face.

"M-M-Molly i-is…pregnant."

Luna's eyes widened, but then softened with sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Serena," Luna whispered.

Serena shook her head. "I'll be fine…I'm just worried about Molly."

Luna nodded and walked closer to the girl.

"Come on," Luna coaxed. "It's time to get off the floor."

Serena nodded unable to say anything in return. It turned out that her throat didn't want her to speak at the moment. It felt closed in, just like she was sure Molly felt.

Luna led the girl to her room where she lied down. She wanted and NEEDED a nice nap.

As the young teenager slept, a call came over the communicator that lay on her desk.

"Hello, Serena," Mina's voice spoke though the small device. "Hello; are you there?"

Luna jumped onto the desk and made herself visible for the blonde.

"Yes, she's here, but she's asleep."

Mina laughed. "At least some things never change."

Luna shook her head. "No, Serena's tired, I think, because she got upset."

Mina tilted her head. "What happened, Luna?"

Luna sighed. "Serena just found out that…Molly's pregnant."

Mina gasped. "That's right! She was with Serena when that…thing happened! Oh my gosh; is she alright?"

Luna nodded. "I believe that both girls will be fine, but Serena is a bit shaken up. Now, why did you call?"

"Oh, we were just wondering if she wanted to come over and study, but I guess we'll just leave her to rest and ask her tomorrow."

Luna nodded again in agreement. "Yes, I think that would be best."

Mina said her goodbyes, along with Luna, and hung up.

Luna climbed into the bed with Serena and looked at the sleeping girls face.

"Poor Serena," Luna whispered. "You have gone through so much heart aches in such a short time. And poor Molly; she has to be a mother to a boy or girl whose father…isn't so nice. That is, if she keeps the baby."

Luna curled up to Serena's side and closed her eyes so she could get some rest.

Mina smiled sadly to the other Sailor Scouts…and Darien, who was also with them.

"I have bad news," Mina announced.

"She's not coming, is she?" Ray asked sadly.

Mina shook her head. "No, she's not, but that's not the bad news I'm talking about."

Everyone gave the blonde their attention.

"Molly's pregnant."

The room went even more silent than before as this information set in. Ami looked as if she was going to cry along with Mina. Ray, Darien, and Lita looked as if they were about to beat someone down.

"That's horrible!" Ray shouted. "You all know why she is, don't you?"

Everyone else nodded, and whatever emotion they were feeling effected the way they did this action.

"Serena's really shaken by it too. She was asleep when I called. I think she might have been crying a lot," Mina informed them.

Everyone wore a depressed look on their face after hearing this. Darien's anger was boiling over his imaginary pot.

"Maybe we should go over there and give her something," Lita said. The brunette smiled. "Oh, she loves my cooking! Maybe I can bake her something. We can all pitch in and make something for her!"

Ami nodded. "We should also make one for Molly as well. Maybe Serena could take it to her."

Ray slammed her fist on the table.

"Let's do this!" Ray yelled.

Darien smiled and nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything.

"Ok," Lita began, "we need to make them each a stuffed animal. We also need to bake the two of them cookies, muffins, and other treats."

They all sat together and went over what was needed for each basket of goods.

Serena finally woke up from her nap an hour later. She was still tired as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Are you awake, Luna?" the girl asked as she turned to the feline behind her. She smiled as the black fluff ball lay peacefully sleeping in the covers. Serena silently stood up and tiptoed out of the room to make sure the she-cat didn't wake up.

"Hey, Serena dear," her mom welcomed her as the blue eyed teen entered the kitchen. "It's dinner time."

Serena smiled and joined her family for their evening dinner.

Annime: At least I leave it on a good note.

Serena: …(glares at Annime)

Annime: (sweat drop)

Lita: Please review!


	10. This Had Only Begun

Annime: Hi!

Serena: Hello!

Ami: Annime doesn't own SM or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 9**_

"Serena, you are not pregnant!" Luna said as she had her back to the girl.

Serena was in the bathroom taking three home pregnancy tests.

"If Molly just found out a few days ago then I could just find out now too," Serena countered.

Luna shook her head as Serena now stood at the sink. She was presentable now, so Luna turned around. Serena stared at the tests showing the regular impatient look in her eyes. Luna shook her head and climbed onto the clear part of the sink to wait with the black haired girl.

Five minutes later little red negative sighs showed on all three tests and Serena sighed in relief.

"Ok," Serena whispered, "that's good. Everything's normal."

Luna nodded. "Serena, you weren't showing any symptoms."

"I know that," Serena told the feline. "I just wanted to make sure."

"And why is that?" Luna questioned. "You weren't thinking of abortion as the answer, were you?"

Serena shook her head.

"No," the young teen murmured. "I just wanted to brace myself."

Luna tilted her head, but a knock came at the door before the she-cat could ask any more questions.

"Serena!" Sammy's voice called from the hallway. "Are you almost done?"

"Yea, just a second," Serena replied. She scooped the tests into the trash can, washed her hands, and opened the door for her little brother. "Sorry, Sammy; I didn't mean to hog the bathroom."

Sammy only nodded and rushed past Serena into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind him. Serena chuckled as she walked down the hall at her brother's antics.

Luna followed her to her room where she could get some studying done.

Lita, Ami, Ray, and Mina were in the small kitchen at Lita's house making cakes, cookies, and all other types of treats for Serena and Molly.

Artemis watched them as he sat on a chair near the table. Being a cat didn't leave him much to do.

Darien was at the store buying some flowers and materials for stuffed animals.

"So, how long should these be in the oven?" Mina asked.

Lita looked at her watch and then back at the oven.

"I say about—," but Lita was unable to finish her answer before a huge explosion outside. Ami and Ray grabbed the counters to steady themselves, but Lita and Mina weren't so lucky. Both girls fell to the ground and moaned.

"Oww," Mina complained. "What was that?"

Lita shook her head. "I'm not sure, but I am sure it has to do with the Sailor Scouts."

The other girls nodded and quickly changed into their super powered forms.

Serena lay on her bed finishing her math homework when she received a call on her communicator.

"Great," Serena muttered. "Couldn't the evil people have waited a couple more minutes before they started to cause trouble?" She reached over to the night stand where her communicator sat and answered. "Hello, Serena here."

"Serena," Ami's voice spoke. "It's me, Sailor Mercury. We are having a little bit of trouble on Keller Lane."

Serena nodded.

"No problem; I'll be there in a second."

Ami nodded and hung up on her end.

Serena groaned.

"I better get to finish that math," Serena mumbled. The young teen quickly changed into her Sailor Moon form…it was odd.

Her hair couldn't hold the red half-spheres anymore, so they weren't there anymore. Besides that she was the same…but when looking in the mirror it was still pretty strange.

"Well, Luna," Serena said. "I'm going to help the scouts. See you when you get back."

Luna didn't get to reply before Serena took off out the window.

The Sailor Scouts ran towards the area the threat was located on Keller Lane.

"Where is it?" Ray asked.

Ami turned on her blue glasses and scanned the ground.

"It's underground," Ami warned them. "Watch out Sailor Jupiter!"

Sailor Jupiter moved out of the way of the giant serpent type creature that came up from the pavement. The monster roared and struck at Sailor Venus, but failed.

"Venus Love Chain in Circles!" shouted Sailor Venus.

The serpent cried out in pain as the attack from Sailor Venus hit perfectly.

"I'm going to go check on the people in those shops over there," Sailor Mercury told the others. After they nodded in acknowledgement, she traveled to the store's windows. When she looked inside one of them she was surprised to see a brunette girl holding out her hand. She seemed to be draining something from the people as they all lay unconscious on the ground.

Sailor Moon raced over to Sailor Mercury.

"What did I miss?" Sailor Moon questioned.

Sailor Mercury tried to shush her, but it was too late. The brunette turned and smiled at the girls.

"Great," Serena grumbled. "I still mess everything up."

Sailor Mercury ignored the statement and whispered, "Ok, Sailor Moon, we are going to team up on this girl, ok?"

Sailor Moon nodded and they walked calmly into the store.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mercury interrogated.

The brunette chuckled. "My names Beta; and you must be the Sailor Scouts."

"Who are you working for?" Serena growled. Beta laughed.

"What makes you think I'm working for anyone?"

"Because you're too weak by yourself to try to take over the planet, that's why."

Beta's smirk turned into a frown.

"Well," Beta spoke. "You seem to be a smart girl. Which one of the scouts might you be?"

"I'm Sailor Moon," she answered. "I'm the champion of justice. I'll—,"

"I know, I know; you'll right wrong and triumph over evil like me. I know all about your little speech, so you don't have to repeat it to me."

Sailor Moon just shrugged at this and took a step closer to Beta.

Beta took her own step forward, but she actually made an attack.

"Molten Massacre!" shouted Beta.

Sailor Moon dodged the move quickly and stood back up.

"Well, Mercury," Sailor Moon said. "I t looks like she's someone you can handle. She works with fire."

Sailor Mercury nodded.

This had only begun.

Annime: Ok, can someone tell me the finishing move for Serena? Let's say this is right before the Dream Catchers. I kinda forgot what it was…

Lita: Please review!


	11. Serpents and Brunettes

Annime: Here we go! Sorry it took me SO long. I've gotten a four year plan for high school (which I'm starting next year!) to fill out, and I haven't been feeling my best. I hope I'm not coming down with something. I also kinda needed a break after the amount of times I've updated stories lately! And, thank you TropicalRemix and inufan 155687 for your help!

Serena: Yea, well next time take a shorter break!

Ray: Annime doesn't own SM or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 10**_

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury stood in their fighting positions as the brunette lady smirked.

"You won't defeat me, Sailor Scouts," Beta told them. "You have never heard of me or my skills, but I have heard MUCH about you."

"You shouldn't underestimate someone you've never fought for yourself before," Sailor Moon countered. "Maybe we can teach you that."

Beta growled as a fire disk appeared in her hand. "You'll wish you hadn't said those words once I'm done with you." She threw the disk and powered it with anger. The two scouts jumped out of the way so the attack wouldn't make contact. Beta groaned in frustration as she continued to throw the fire disks.

"Sailor Moon," Mercury spoke from behind one of the big shelves of the small store. "Go and help the others. I can handle her."

"Are you sure?" Sailor Moon asked.

Mercury nodded and watched as Sailor Moon quickly ran out of the store to aid the others.

"No, you get back here!" Beta called after the raven haired female.

"No, you are going to fight me rather you like it or not," Mercury announced as she revealed herself from her hiding place. "I am Sailor Mercury, and I will punish you!"

Sailor Moon gapped at the size of the serpents the other three scouts were fighting. Another one had come to join the part, making the number of serpents turn from one to two.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Sailor Moon said as surprise flooded her.

"Sailor Moon!" yelled Jupiter, waking the teen from her trance.

Sailor Moon waved before dodging an attack from the serpent.

"How are you guys doing?" Sailor Moon asked before dodging another blow.

Sailor Mars grunted as she landed beside Sailor Moon.

"We are doing ok, but they are EXTREMELY hard to do any damage to."

Sailor Moon nodded. "Yea, I can believe that."

"Maybe you could finish them off for us," Mars added.

Sailor Moon nodded ant pulled out her Spiral Heart Moon Wand.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" exclaimed Sailor Moon, destroying one of the huge reptiles.

"Well, that helped," Sailor Venus said as she landed beside Sailor Moon on the opposite side of Mars. "Two serpents are NOT better than one."

"Not better for us anyway," Jupiter corrected as she appeared beside the light blonde.

The last serpent hissed at the four before attempting to smash them with its tail.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" cried Jupiter as she hit the serpent at a wonderful angle.

The serpent went falling backwards for a moment before shaking off the hit.

"Mars Fireballs Charge," shouted Mars. The fire flared against the skin of the serpent and the serpent shrieked in pain.

"Finish this one off too, Sailor Moon," Venus said.

Sailor Moon nodded. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The serpent shrieked one last time before turning into moon dust before their very eyes.

"Wahoo!" yelled Venus in victory.

"It's not over yet," Sailor Moon told them. "Mercury is fighting a new enemy in that shop over there."

"Then let's go," Mars pressed. They all nodded and raced back to the shop.

"Ahh!" the voice of a blue haired girl cried as she dodged fire disks and fire balls that seemed to multiply before her very eyes.

"Need some help, Sailor Mercury?"

The young teen in question looked up to see the speaker was Sailor Moon. She smiled at the raven haired girl and nodded.

"Yes please," Mercury chuckled.

"Venus Love Chain in Circles!" yelled Venus. The chain of hearts wrapped around the brunette that was attacking Mercury.

"Well, well," Beta mumbled. "They work together. How cute is that?"

"You got that right!" Jupiter agreed. Lightning shot from her tiara and attacked Beta. Beta, even though tied up, was able to move out of the way just in time.

"Well, girls I have to run. I have what I need, so goodbye!" After the words left her mouth, she disappeared and the chain that wrapped around her fell to the ground.

"Great," Mars complained. "She's gone. Who can I blame for this?"

Jupiter raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, Mars, there is no one to blame here," Jupiter reminded her.

Mars laughed. "I know." She turned to Sailor Moon. "Hey, I didn't hear you scream like a kindergartener this time."

Sailor Moon chuckled. "Well, I have grown up since the last time you saw me during summer break. My grades have improved…" Sailor Moon trailed off for a moment. "OH NO MY MATH HOMEWORK; I NEVER FINISHED IT! Ok, guys, I have to go. Talk you all later!"

Sailor Moon dashed out the door without a trace and everyone tilted their heads in amusement at the girl's antics.

"Well, I should be getting home to finish some homework to. I also have a test next week to study for."

Sailor Venus nodded. "Yea, I have to practice for my first volley ball meet next week."

After Sailor Venus spoke, the girls waved and went their separate ways…

"Hey wait a second," Jupiter muttered. "OH NO! Our treats are still cooking!"

Ever one of the other three girls heard this and started running back to Lita's house. They changed out of their super form quickly as the pavement flew underneath them.

Serena climbed through her window to find her math was still lying on her bed along with her calculator and math book. Luna was curled up at the head of the mattress, sleeping soundly as Serena climbed back onto her bed.

"Well, that was a really tough fight," Serena commented tiredly.

Lita and the other scouts ran into the kitchen and the sight made their mouths drop open.

The kitchen was spotless! The treats, flowers, and goody baskets were neatly place on the dinner table.

"Who did this?" Lita whispered.

"We did," two male voices answered. The girls turned to the male feline and Darien. They stood in the corner of the room, clearly waiting for them.

"Thank you guys so much!" Ami spoke.

The two nodded. "It was our pleasure," they said together.

Annime: Well, there you go!

Darien: Please review!


	12. Riley

Annime: Hello everyone!

Serena: Hi!

Mina: Annime doesn't own SM or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 11**_

Serena sat in her fifth hour class tired as can be. She hadn't had the best night's sleep, and the other girls could agree that theirs weren't so 'amazing' ether.

"Serena, you're up," said the gym coach.

Serena mentally sighed.

'Ok, Serena,' she thought. 'Just get the ball in the hoop a few times and then you can get back out of the game again.'

Basketball REALLY wasn't her sport, but she knew that if her team mates helped her then they could score a few points. Sadly, though, that wasn't going to happen. The only people on her team were those who never put in the effort.

Sally was a green-eyed-drama queen and she sat there with her phone out in the middle of the court. Serena was very surprised that the light brunette was never caught at the most OBVIOUS moments.

Greta was a blonde with brown eyes. She lay on the ground while Serena saw her clearly chewing gum. Why wasn't she getting a detention? Simple; somehow the little idiot knew how to hide the gum in her mouth when it mattered.

Penny was the brunette with brown eyes who always just stood there like nothing was going on. She was a big daydreamer, but at least she was kind to Serena and would try if asked nicely.

And, lastly, one of the most popular girls in school: Linda. Linda was a very dark brunette with hazel eyes. She wasn't an idiot; that Serena knew. Linda would always stand there acting like she didn't know what to do. Serena would always roll her eyes, and that's because she knew better. Linda was on a selective basketball team last year.

Serena took the ball from Ryan, the girl who was taking Serena's spot on the wonderful bench, and looked around at her team. The coach blew her whistle and Serena automatically sent it flying to Linda. Linda moved to where the ball hit her hand and she cried out in pretend pain.

"Oww, it hurts!" Linda cried.

As she did her little 'cry baby act' the other team scored the ball.

Serena rolled her eyes along with the gym teacher.

"Linda, get out of the game," the teacher snapped. "Stop acting like a two year old and start acting like a high scholar. That is, unless, you WANT to go back to the elementary school."

Linda just shrugged and walked over to the benches.

"Riley," the coach called to a curly strawberry blonde with blue eyes. "It's your turn to get out there."

Riley nodded.

'YES!' Serena mentally cheered. 'Finally, someone who will actually help me win the game!'

Riley smiled at Serena as she picked up the ball. The teacher blew the whistle and off the two girls went. They made basket after basket after basket together, while the other 'teammates' watch in amazement.

"Ok, Riley, Serena, you're back to the benches. Linda, please take a page out of their book and TRY." The coach shook her head as Linda lazily stood up from the benches and walked slowly to the ball court. "Ryan you're back too, and NO ONE is leaving the court until you start trying."

Everyone besides Serena and Riley groaned.

"Serena and Riley," the teacher continued. "You may be excused."

Serena and Riley smiled as they both left to the locker room to dress back into their original cloths.

"Man, that was awesome," Riley said once they entered the room filled with lockers.

Serena laughed. "Yea, man, we should do this more often!"

Riley giggled. "Hey, do you want to hang out after school today? Well, if you don't have any plans."

Serena nodded with a bright smile. "Sure, where should we meet?"

"In the freshmen's bathroom," Riley answered.

Serena and Riley continued at talk as they walked out of the gym and into the hallway.

Ami sat in her Spanish class and looked over at the door. She could hear someone talking, but still being quiet for the other classes. She strained to hear whose voice it was.

'What's Serena doing out of class?' Ami thought as she realized it was Serena who was the, almost, loud talker.

"So, what do you like to do in your free time?" Riley asked.

Serena shrugged. "Well, anything I'm up for."

Riley smiled. "At least you're not picky. Hey, is that your natural hair color?"

Serena shook her head. "No, I dyed my hair over the summer."

"I see," Riley said. "Is it because of an accident that happened over the summer?"

Serena stopped walking and stared at Riley.

"How did you know there was a…'accident' over the summer?"

Riley shook her head. "I just heard some rumors flying around, that's all. It the locker room Linda and Sally are always talking about what could have happened to you."

Serena looked down at the ground as they went back to walking. "So…they don't know what happened?"

"Apparently not," answered Riley. "But, I don't like to go by rumors, so that's why I asked…What DID happen this summer, Serena? Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Serena's face went dark as she kept her head bent down.

"That's a story for another day," the raven haired girl told Riley. "Right now I need to go to my locker. See you in the girls' bathroom after school."

Riley nodded. "See you then, Serena."

The two girls split up and went to their own lockers.

Serena's stomach was in knots. People were spreading rumors and talking about what happened…or what could have happened? She didn't like this one bit. Who could have told someone that something had even happened? Art, Kenny, Joe, and Moly were completely off the list of suspects. They weren't like that. Soon, the scouts were off the list as well. She hadn't even THOUGHT of them, or their names, at first when she was thinking.

"This CAN'T be good," Serena moaned. She jumped as she heard the bell ring. Kids rushed out of their classes to get to the next and she sighed. 'It's a mystery for another time.'

Annime: What's going to happen next? 0.0

Serena: Please review!


	13. Why Did She Lie?

Annime: Hi…

Serena: IT'S ABOUT TIME!

Annime: Sorry for taking so long…

Ami: Annime doesn't own SM or anything belonging to someone else.

_Texting XD_

_**Chapter 12**_

"_Art, I need to talk to you," _Serena sent as she sat in her last hour of school. She wasn't the kind of person to do this, but the fact that someone in school knew about her 'accident' made her nervous beyond belief.

She felt her phone silently vibrate and she looked down to see the reply from Art.

"_Ok, but why do we need to be texting in school to do it?" –Art_

"_Because, I think someone here, at school, knows my little…secret" –Serena._

Serena looked around the room to make sure no one was looking in her direction. Luckily, for her, nobody really cared what she was doing. She just hoped the teacher didn't catch her.

Another vibration interrupted her thoughts and she looked back down at the cell phone.

"_How in the world is that even be possible?" –Art_

"_I don't know! I heard from a new friend of mine, Riley, that Linda and Sally knew about it." –Serena_

Serena looked around again. This was new to her, so nerves were her biggest enemy at the moment while everyone else worked on work that she had already finished. Another vibration was made by the small phone.

"_Ahh, so that's why you texted ME. Well, when I talk to Linda and Sally they seem to have no idea that ANYTHING happened. And trust me, if they were spreading rumors, I would know firsthand." –Art_

Serena wore a confused face.

Everyone knew Art was friends with a wide variety of people in the school, and Serena knew that Sally and Linda were two of these people. So, if they were spreading anything around about her Art would know about it, being their friend and all. But, if they didn't know anything about the accident, then how did Riley know anything about it?

"_Thank you, Art. I'll talk to you later." –Serena_

Art made no hesitation to respond.

"_See ya later." –Art_

Serena sighed. Everything was getting more and more confusing. How could a girl who Serena had just fully met know about something no one else did? Oh and why did she lie about it?

The bell suddenly rang, thus making Serena fall out of her chair is both surprise and fear. Some of the kids laughed, some ignored her and walked out of class, and some rolled their eyes because of what they called, her 'stupidity.'

Serena, at this point, didn't care. She was tired and confused; she would have to ask Riley why she lied. She groaned at the idea that she wouldn't be able to go straight home to a nice and comfortable bed.

She grunted as she stood back up and grabbed her stuff. She slowly made her way to the freshmen bathroom and found Riley standing and waiting with a smile.

"I got out of class early by asking the teacher if I could go to the bathroom," Riley smiled.

Serena forced a smile and nodded. "Ha, ha, sounds like fun."

The two girls both walked out of the bathroom and made their way out of the school building.

"So, should we go get some ice cream?" Riley suggested.

Serena only nodded and Riley was soon leading the way to the ice cream shop. The whole time Serena was paying attention to Riley and her behavior.

"I wonder what Serena is doing right about now," Ray said.

She was sitting around the small table at her grandfather's temple with the rest of the Sailor Scouts.

Ami shrugged. "The last time I saw her was when she was walking in the hallway before one of our hours even ended…ok, it was more like the last time I HEARD her, but that still all I know."

"I'm guessing Serena still has a big mouth," Lita spoke.

Ami giggled and nodded. "Yes, she is still a little bit clumsy too. Yesterday she accidently tripped and spilled milk all over Ashten Michael's shirt."

Mina laughed. "Man, that girl is a jerk! I wish I could have seen it!"

Ami smiled. "Too bad for that you were in line getting lunch."

Mina pouted playfully.

"Poor Serena was sent to the office because Ashten was yelling about it being on purpose," Ami continued.

"Are you serious?" Ray asked.

Ami nodded. "Yea, but by the end of lunch everything was cleared up because Serena isn't the lying type of person."

Mina puffed. "Yea, unlike Ashten who loves to 'accidently' look over at my work during class."

"You have classes with her?" Lita questioned. After Mina nodded Lita winced and gave a look of sympathy at the same time.

"Well, at least Serena didn't get stuck with Ashten, because when you 'mess with Ashten' you 'get the horns'," Mina explained as she used air quotes.

Ray nodded. "We all know that Serena can be very irritable now-a-days."

The other girls nodded and they went back to their work.

"So, what's our favorite type of ice cream?" Riley asked Serena with optimism.

"Strawberry," Serena replied, trying her best to share the same level of excitement as Riley. She wasn't ready to ask Riley about the whole reason why she lied to her. Riley might have been mistaken, or even confused on what 'accident' it was.

"So, what's your favorite class at school? Riley spoke again. She was asking Serena a lot of questions today.

Serena truly smiled at this question. "Band class, of course; we get to do SO many cool things."

Riley giggled. "I'm sure you do. I wish I could be in band, but my parents most likely won't let me. Well my MOM won't."

Serena tilted her head. "Your mom; what about your dad's say?"

"My dad is in jail," Riley answered with a dark look coming over her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Serena said as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I didn't mean to bring up a bad subject."

"It's ok," Riley told Serena. "Well, I have to be getting home now. I just remembered my mom wants to have dinner early." Riley waved as she stood from the bench and ran from Serena. Serena waved back, remembering that she had to ask her about her little fib.

'I'll just do it tomorrow,' Serena thought as Riley disappeared from sight.

Annime: Well, I hope you like it!

Ray: Please review!


	14. Daughter

Annime: Hello!

Serena: It took you long enough!

Annime: I'm sorry!

Ray: Annime doesn't own SM or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 13**_

Serena walked home with curiosity running through her mind. First Riley lies to her. Then, she finds out Riley's dad is in jail. Is there…maybe a connection?

Serena shook away the thoughts as she entered her house.

"Mom, dad; I'm home!" she called as she entered the living room.

No one answered at first until her brother came in.

"They aren't here," he told her. "They went out to the store to pick up some food."

Serena nodded. "Ok, but how long will they be back?"

Sammy shrugged. "I don't know. They just said they would be back in a little while.

Serena dismissed it by waving her hand from side to side. She picked up her things and left to her room.

"Why do you ask?" Sammy called from the living room.

Serena shrugged, although Sammy couldn't see it. "Oh, never mind. It's not really important."

With this, Serena shut her door and plopped onto her bed.

The thing was it was pretty important. But, what could her parents do? If some kids at school know, then nothing can be done.

"Hello, Serena," Luna's voice greeted her.

She lifted her head off of her pillow and looked at the raven furred cat.

"Hello, Luna," she said back to her. She lay her head back down onto her pillow to where she could still see Luna clearly.

"So, how was school?"

"It was pretty good. I made a new friend."

Luna raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really?" asked Luna. "What is their name?"

"Her name is Riley…though I don't know her last name."

Luna smiled. Maybe Serena was slowly making the transition back into her normal self…or at least close to it.

"Ahh, so was she nice?"

"Of course she was nice," Serena told Luna. "But…she knew too much…" Serena trailed off and also left Luna puzzled.

"Knew too much of what?" Luna asked with pure confusion.

Serena buried her head into her pillow. "About what happened over the summer, that's what."

Luna could only make out a few of the words the girl said for her words were muffled and distant sounding.

"Come again?" Luna said.

Serena lifted her head off her pillow, but she stared straight ahead at the wall.

"She knows about what happened over the summer."

The second the last word came out of her mouth she slammed her head against the pillow again.

"YOU MEAN YOU TOLD HER?" Luna couldn't help but shout.

Serena removed her head from her pillow for the last time.

"No," Serena corrected. "She already knew. She was the one who even brought it up."

Luna tilted her head. "How would she know?"

"That's what I was wondering. When I asked her, she told me that she had overheard some of the popular girls talking about it."

"How could ANY of those girls know that secret? The only ones who know about it at the school are the principal, some of the staff, and your closest friends."

Serena nodded.

"And don't forget the Sailor Scouts," she purposely pointed out.

Luna, though, ignored her.

"So how do these girls know?"

"That's the point," Serena explained. "They have no way of knowing. The only friend of mine who hangs out with them is Art. He isn't one to tell anything. He would also know if they were talking about anything like that, and they haven't been."

Luna looked puzzled.

"So…clearly the 'popular' girls don't even know?" Luna questioned.

Serena nodded. "But…how did she find out?"

"Maybe she is a friend of Moly's."

Serena shook her head.

"No, because she could just have simply said that-if it is anything it has to be something she wants to hide. It has to be something she doesn't want to know."

Luna nodded in agreement. "Yes, and didn't you take time to get to know the girl? Maybe some background information you learned could help solve this puzzle."

Serena hummed at the thought.

"Well, the only thing Riley really said that could catch any interest of mine was that her father was in jail." Serena stopped after this and her eyes grew big.

"One of the men who raped me had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes," Serena whispered. "Riley looks a lot like him…and her father is in jail."

"Serena, we can't just go around and make sudden assumptions like that."

"But Luna, how else would she know? How does she look SO much like the one of the men who did this to me? And, on top of that, her father is in jail."

"Serena," Luna continued to argue. "That's not enough proof that Riley is your assaulter's daughter."

Serena groaned.

"Fine," Serena said. "I will talk to her tomorrow and find out how she knows. If she tells me another lie, I'll have to ask her at the root of it all."

"Yes," Luna agreed. "Now you are looking at this sensibly."

Serena gave a single nod as she stared at the wall at the head of her bed.

"I really think she is his daughter, though," she mumbled. "It just seems so very possible to me."

Luna sighed. "It must be. But, we shouldn't go throwing this into the girls face without exact proof."

Serena scuffed.

"Serena dear; we are home now!" her mother's voice rang out through the house to the young teen's room.

"Ok, mom!" yelled Serena in reply. She stood from her bed and walked to her door. "Gotta go; see ya, Luna." With this, the girl left the feline to herself and went down to the kitchen.

Once the girl was gone Luna gave a sigh of relief.

"Are the baskets ready?" Lita asked her fellow Sailor Scouts as they put together the finishing touches.

The basket made for Serena was tied with pink bows and had a chocolate brown teddy bear sitting up-right.

Molly's had yellow lace tied around it and a pretty light brown bear sitting securely inside.

"Yep," Mina answered with a broad smile. "They are going to love these."

Annime: Again, I am very sorry for not updating in a while. I hope you liked the chapter.

Mina: Please review!


	15. Lady Rose and Amstar

Annime: Hello!

Serena: Annime doesn't own SM or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 14**_

Serena hurried into her school with anxiety running through her veins.

'I hope I can catch Riley some time before gym class,' Serena thought as she rushed to her first hour. She wasn't late, or anything, but she was just so wound up that she didn't really care if she was extremely early.

"Ok, so we just put this on her desk and then see what happens," Mina said as she placed the special basket upon the moon princess's desk. Mina scurried out of the room to her own first hour while the others took their own places. They stayed quiet as Serena walked into the room. Ami glanced at Serena and saw the puzzled look on her face.

Serena tilted her head as she slowly moved to her desk. She examined the basket once she finally made her way to it. She looked through it for a card until she smiled with success. She pulled out the card that was in a purple envelope with flowers and "To Serena" on it.

She grew a little nervous as she looked at the basket again and her heart beat faster.

'Is this from Darien?' she wondered. She opened the card and admired the beautiful art work. After noticing that words where skillfully written onto the card she read them.

_Hard times come and go,_

_But great friends never leave._

_And if they are worth fighting for,_

_Then they may just be some of the greatest friends of all._

She opened the card and kept reading.

_You are that kind of friend to us,_

_And hopefully we are that kind of friend to you._

_Love,_

_Lita_

_Mina_

_Ray_

_Ami_

_Artemis_

_Luna_

_Rini_

_And Darien_

Serena blinked as she finished reading the list of names and turned to the girls who were listed on the card. They all made eye contact and Serena smiled brightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The other girls nodded and turned back to the black board as the bell rang. Serena looked around and noticed for the first time that everyone was in the room now. She placed the basket under her table and quietly took her seat.

Serena carried the basket around all day, knowing that it wouldn't fit in her locker, until she finally reached gym class. She hurried into the giant room and walked over directly to Riley.

"Hey, Riley," Serena spoke as she poked the girl's shoulder. Riley spun around and smiled at Serena.

"Oh, hello Serena!" welcomed Riley enthusiastically.

"Hi, Riley, may I talk to you?-" But, before Serena could say anything, the bell rang and she rushed to her seat. Riley gave her an odd look but only shrugged.

Serena complained and screamed in her mind about how she didn't have ANY time for socializing in between classes.

The teacher stepped in from the locker room and smiled.

"Hello class," she greeted them.

Serena just nodded and smiled throughout her conversations with Riley as others sat around them. Talking to her about the "thing" wasn't nessacary right in the middle of gym class.

"Hey, Riley, can I talk to you after school?" Serena asked.

Riley's smile that had been planted there for a while brightened as she answered, "Yea, sure!"

Serena put on her little smile again as she continued to listen to Riley as the strawberry blonde continued with her previous discussion.

So many things went through Serena's mind as she went through her last classes. They traveled so fast that she didn't even know what half of the things were before they were already gone. Her nerves were lit on fire as she continued to torcher herself with anxiety and nerves.

'I have a really bad feeling about this girl,' Serena thought. 'And, I know that there is something even BIGGER going on that I can't see.'

"Is Lady Rose doing well?" Queen Crystal asked a man that stood before her.

The man nodded.

"Yes, she is doing wonderfully," he replied. "Now, when shall I make my entrance onto Earth?"

"Now, be patient, Amstar. Your time will come soon enough."

Amstar bowed before turning to leave.

Amstar had amber-yellow colored eyes and dark gray hair. He wore a suit that resembled one of an army officer.

He disappeared before Queen Crystal's very eyes and she smiled.

"Everything is going according to plan," Queen Crystal declared aloud to no one besides herself. "Now all we need is for Lady Rose to come back here with that information."

Serena waited in the girls' bathroom for Riley to arrive. Thinking that it would make sense for them to meet in the same place as before, she paced back and forth across the floor.

Riley walked in, without being noticed by Serena, and watched as the short-raven haired teen went back and forth…back and forth…back and forth…

"Umm," Riley mumbled. "Serena, aren't we going to come with me? We can get some ice cream."

Serena turned to Riley startled. The basket in her hand had almost landed on the ground as she had to grip it more securely.

"Oh, yea, right," Serena murmured. "Let's go. Ice cream does sound pretty good at the moment."

The two teenagers walked out of the room and down the hall towards the main exit of the building.

"Does anyone know if Serena is going to meet us at my grandpa's temple?" Ray asked everyone as they walked to the place in question.

Darien perked up at this, wanting to use this as an excuse for going to get Serena alone.

"I'll go find her," he told the others. "She can't be too far. School just ended and it takes her about ten minutes to walk home at the most."

The girls raised an eyebrow at his eagerness. He had expressed to them before that he couldn't stand being around Serena at the moment because of the break up. But now, all of a sudden he wants to go find her all by himself?

"Ok, just don't get into an argument with her or anything," Mina said worriedly.

Darien nodded for taking off in the opposite direction.

Annime: I hope you liked it! And, people are still following this, right? I have been getting many reviews.

Ami: Please review!


	16. Heart Throbbing

Annime: Hello! I'm going to try something a little bit different today. XD

Lita: Annime doesn't own SM or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 15**_

I walked swiftly with Riley as we walked to the ice cream shop.

It was a little place in the middle of the city. Two roads intersected and created an 'x' above where it stood. Sidewalk and picnic tables surrounded it, making it more enjoyable and safe to eat there.

"So, Serena," Riley finally spoke to me as we stood in line. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

I bit my lip. I didn't want to talk to her in private…

"Umm…let's wait until we are alone and then we can talk about it."

She tilted her head but nodded before turning back to the little shop. We were soon next and I ordered my favorite type of ice cream: strawberry. She got some chocolate and we went to sit down at a table far away from the other people who had come to enjoy ice cream as well.

"So," Riley pressed. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

I bit my lip again. What is making me so nervous? Something has always been odd about this girl, but it just now became a big problem.

"Well, Riley I don't think you have been completely honest-,"

But then, a voice cut me off. One I didn't want to hear in a while, but yet it made my heart beat faster.

"Serena," Darien called as he ran to our table. "The girls sent me to come and get you. There is a...," he paused as he glanced at Riley, "a meeting and they would like you to join them."

I mentally groaned. I mean, couldn't they have sent Ami, Ray, Lita, Mina, Luna, or even Artemis. But no-they sent lover-boy to come and get me!

I sighed as I stood up and looked from Darien to Riley.

"I'm sorry Riley," I told her, being honest. "I'll have to talk to you later. It seems," I turned and glared at Darien during this part, "that something else is more important." I had spoken the last part clutching my teeth. This had made lover-boy wince and me feel a little guilty.

Riley giggled and said, "That's alright, Serena. Hey, how about you give me your address? Then I can come over to your house and talk to you there."

I was hesitant in giving her my address; if you want honesty. I wouldn't want to find out she is some crazy person and then remember that she had my address. But, at the moment, I didn't think I really had a choice in the matter. Her eyes shown with hope and I…I just couldn't say no.

I took out a scrap piece of paper and quickly wrote down my address and phone number.

"Ok, but call me before you come over, ok?" I said.

Riley smiled and nodded before running off towards her house without another word.

Then, something grabbed my arm. I looked up to find Darien looking at me curiously. Staring into his eyes made me feel weak, so I jerked my eyes out of contact with his and pulled my arm away.

"So, what's so IMPORTANT again?" I grumbled.

Dairen was silent for a moment before answering, "There is a Sailor Scout meeting," in a whisper. I knew he was just being that quiet because of the secret scout meeting. He was just dying to talk to me in private, too.

Without another word I started walking away towards the temple. He jumped to my side and for a few minutes we walked in silence.

"So," Darien said, being the first one to break the deafening silence that engulfed around us. "How is school?"

Good, a simple question. Nothing like, "Why did you break up with me?" because Luna should have made that clear by now.

"I-it's been good." I noticed that my voice sounded a little shaky when I answered. It had to be the nerves. Just STANDING next to lover-boy can make me go all jittery.

"So your grades have improved?"

Good, another harmless question.

"Yes and my classes are advanced."

I knew another question would come up. Oh, and I hoped it would be as simple as the others!

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Great, he had to ruin his record breaking line of questions with one that took me off guard.

"What? No, no, I'm not dating anyone right now."

I could feel his eyes on me, but when I turned to him he quickly turned away. Suddenly he took my arm again and looked down both sides of the road. I wasn't able to pull my arm away before he had me running across the street with me.

"Are you nuts?" I screamed at him. He didn't answer me though; he just kept running. Even after we had crossed the street he still dragged me up the steps to the park. I struggled to get out of his grip, but he was too strong for me. We finally stopped when he sat me on a bench, knelt down, and took my hand. My heart beat a lot faster at this action and he squeezed my hand.

"Serena," he began. "I want you to know that everything that happened to you doesn't change the way I feel about you. It doesn't change anything. You are my soul mate, Serena. I love you."

My throat closed up on me and I felt as thought I was going to cry. No, I will not cry! I won't show weakness… The world didn't seem right to me now.

"Darien, I…I," I stuttered, not knowing what to say. He just doesn't get it. It does change something; it changes EVERYTHING. I began to feel sick. "Darien," I tried again, but he squeezed my hand again, making me feel worse. My head began to feel dizzy. I knew what this was. It was me fighting my feelings for him. But I wouldn't have a chance to run away, because soon his lips joined mine into a heart throbbing kiss.

Annime: And there we go!

Serena: You seriously stopped it there?

Annime: Yes…

Everyone: GRRRR!

Ami: (sigh) Please review!


	17. Kidnapping

Annime: Well, as someone said, "GRRR is right", so let's continue this!

Rini: Annime doesn't own SM or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 16**_

I was in shock as I sat there and let Darien kiss me. His lips were as great as I remembered then. They might have been even better. But this simple kiss didn't just awake my old feelings; it also poked at a few unwanted cords. I needed this to stop!

I pushed on his chest until he finally stopped and left us both to breathing heavily. We just stared at each other for a moment until I grabbed my bag and pulled away. He had a look of alarm as he tried to pull me back. I pulled harder though, causing his hand to grip nothing but air.

"What do you think you're doing?" I screamed at him. "What makes you think it's that easy?"

Darien stood up and looked at me with clear determination.

"Serena," he spoke softly, like he used to when I was upset and he wanted to help me feel better. "I want you to know-,"

I growled at him, cutting him off.

"I know what you are going to say!" I yelled at him. "You're going to say that what happened didn't change anything. You're going to say that everything can go back to normal. But guess what Darien, I've tried that! I've tried to let go! I've tried to forget! But I still have the nightmares. I'm still scared of walking home alone, even in broad daylight. It's not like a sickness where I can go and get medicine and then feel better the next day! That man almost KILLED ME!"

Darien was plainly shaken by my speech. And, apparently, so was I. Tears rolled down my face as I worked to stop the flow of the water in my eyes. I turned around and ran from the park and from him. I knew he was calling my name and running after me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to go home.

I ran all the way there too. I didn't stop to say hi to anyone; I don't even know if anyone said hi to me. I wouldn't let myself stop.

Once I got home I went straight to my room. They asked me questions, some I didn't want to answer. I just silently went to my room and locked the door.

Darien walked slowly to the temple, wondering how he was going to tell the girls how he messed up. They would be mad, because this meeting was VERY important.

Once he opened the door of the small room everyone turned to him.

"So, did you find her?" Ray asked.

Darien bit his lip, and everyone grew a little nervous.

"What happened?" Lita asked.

"Well," Darien said, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't do the smartest thing in the world…"

Everyone groaned at this, even Rini. They could try to guess what he did.

"NOW, WHY DID YOU GO AND DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?" Ray screeched into his ear. Darien jumped into the air at this and took about two steps back from the raging girl.

Ami massaged her temples.

"Darien," Ami spoke, calmer than Ray but still angry. "There has been some weird energy reading around school that is very similar to those I scanned from that girl, Beta."

Darien suddenly felt guilty. He hadn't known that it was THAT important, but he shouldn't have done that to Serena.

"Well, we will just have to call her using the communicator," Mina announced. Everyone nodded as Mina took her own communicator out of her pocket. She dialed the correct code and waited for Serena to pick up.

"H-hello?" a shaky voice answered.

"Serena, are you ok?"

"Y-yea, I'm fine. But is something wrong there?"

"Well, we just wanted to tell you to watch out around school. There have been some weird energy readings that remind Ami of the weird readings we got from that Beta girl."

"Yea, I've felt some weird things around school too. But my area is fine. Thank you for the update-AHHH!"

"Serena?" cried Mina as the scream from Serena scared her. "Are you ok?"

Serena didn't respond. Static was all they heard from the other side.

"Oh no," Lita whispered.

I griped the hand that was over my mouth. My pink communicator was on the floor. Mina had sounded worried over the other end before our connection was cut, so I know that she heard me scream. I could tell by the way the person laughed that it was a female. I tried to fight back, but it was no use. Suddenly, I felt something sharp go into my skin. It burned like a shot as I slowly fell into unconsciousness.

The Sailor Scouts all raced to Serena's house in their scout uniforms. So many ideas of what happened to Serena filled their minds. They were also hard on themselves for not being there to protect the moon princess again.

Luna, Artemis, and Rini ran alongside them. Rini was also in her mini moon uniform.

Once they reached Serena's house they jumped up onto the patio where her window was located. They found the window broken into millions of different and sharp pieces. Serena wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Mercury was the first one to walk into the bedroom. They were all cautious because they weren't sure if the threat had left or not.

"Well, my scanner says everything is clear," Mercury told the others.

Everyone searched the room to see if they could find any clues.

"I found her communicator," Jupiter said with disappointment dripping off her voice.

Tuxedo Mask growled as he stared into space for a moment.

"We need to find her," he concluded.

"We are going to find her," Venus declared.

Mars was trying hard not to cry as she looked around the room.

"It looks like she put up a good fight," Mars whispered.

The others nodded with sadness, already noticing this.

"And I know who did this," Mercury spat with anger. Everyone turned to her and she finished, "The Negaverse!"

Annime: Dun, dun, DUH!

Ray: Please review.


	18. Caves and Queens

Annime: Hi! I like how someone in my reviews mentioned how Rini should be worried that she wouldn't exist. Well, thank you for that error, but it seems that it's too late to change it (in my opinion), but thank you! I should watch out for that stuff later on!

Serena: Annime doesn't own SM or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 17**_

"Oww," I groaned as I started to become pulled back into consciousness once again. I knew I wasn't in my room anymore, because the ground underneath me was cold and hard. It felt just like stone. I opened my eyes slowly, fighting the sleep that had engulfed my mind and body. I made my hand slap the ground, conforming that it was rock lying underneath me.

Anger flashed through me as I stood up and found myself in a cave-like prison cell. I stepped forward nervous because, even though I could tell the walls were made like a cave, I couldn't see the floor at all. I took my second step, and that is where I dropped. My right foot went down the steep drop so fast that I hadn't notice that I had fallen until I was plummeting to who knew where. Landing was NOT a pleasant experience. I met the same kind of floor I had before in the cave that was now above me. It was "Oww," all over again…

I sighed as I stood up, but joy struck through me as I looked down and could see my own two feet! It was one of those miracles that so many people take for granted until they fall off a cliff…

I walked forward for ten to twenty minutes until I saw a light to the left of the hallway. It looked to be a doorway or hallway. Hey, anywhere was better than where I was at the moment as the cave structures around me began to aggravate me. So, I carefully walked to the left side of the hall and leant against beside the doorway like a spy would.

"She should still be unconscious," a very familiar voice spoke to someone I didn't know. It took A LOT of my strength not to curse out loud in anger. More words were passed between the two mystery people, but I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to find a way out of this dump. But, when one of the two said my name I started listening again.

"Serena is an A plus student, Queen Crystal. She is smarter than what she led Queen Beryl to believe!"

"Lady Rose, I do not think she is that much of a problem or threat. She might look tough and smart now, but at her core she will always be the clumsy, weak, and stupid Serena."

My anger started rapidly growing with every insult that touched my ear. Would I be able to hold in this anger with my new personality for long? …Probably not.

"I warn you again, Queen Beryl, DO NOT underestimate the girl."

At this point, I already knew who they were from them calling each other by her name. One was Lady Rose and the other was Queen Crystal. I liked Lady Rose so far.

"Again, you are younger and more foolish, Lady Rose. Serena isn't going to put up much of a fight."

Ok, she dissed me and the girl I liked in the conversation. That's it; I wasn't going to stand here anymore and do nothing. I quickly and quietly changed into Sailor Moon. Now Queen Crystal will eat her words!

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars were walking through an alley way with a tracking device so they could find Serena. All of the Sailor Scouts were traveling around town with a tracking device while Tuxedo Mask jumped on the tops of buildings.

"I found something," Sailor Mercury spoke, finally breaking the silence that had gripped them. "It seems that something is down that alley way." Mercury pointed to a break in the wall that was another alley branching off.

Sailor Mars nodded. "Well, let's go!" Mars raced ahead of Mercury and jetted down the alley in question. Mercury soon followed her teammate. She found Mars standing and staring; Mercury hadn't looked at the wall ahead of her yet.

"What's the matter, Mars?" Mar answered her teammate by pointing to the wall. Mercury turned to where Mars was silently telling her to look and gapped. There, in the middle of the wall of a dead end, was a portal. Mercury stared for a minute more before saying, "We need to call the scouts."

I ran into the room where the two girls were standing and throw my tiara at the one I thought was Queen Crystal. She cried in pain and turned to the girl she had been talking to. I turned to the girl as well and gapped at who it was.

"RILEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I asked, no shrieked. Riley turned to me and smiled evilly.

"Hello, Serena," Riley replied. "But I'm not little Riley; I'm foolish Lady Rose."

I could tell that this was a strike of anger towards Queen Crystal. Taking a step back, I prepared to attack.

"Kill her," Queen Crystal ordered.

Lady Rose shook her head. "No, I'm not as stupid as you always say I am, mother. The portal is still opened and the scouts may be here at any moment."

My eyes widened. Lady Rose was Queen Crystal's daughter, and Queen Crystal was a jerk to her. Well, go figure.

Queen Crystal's eyes flooded with anger as her fists were gripped tightly. "YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T CLOSE THE PORTAL?"

Lady Rose crossed her arms and huffed. "And you say I'M stupid? Don't you remember that the portals can't be closed for 24 hours?"

Queen Crystal's anger burned so hotly that I thought it might catch poor Lady Rose on firs, but the glare didn't seem to affect Lady Rose at all.

"Fine," Queen Crystal snapped. "I'll make sure the little brat is taken care of! Beta, Amstar; get out here and show this sailor twit not to hit me with her stupid tiara!"

I rolled my eyes. 'Twit, really!' I thought as I waited for the two summoned people to arrive. Suddenly, the brunette from before and a dark gray haired man rose from two holes in the ground (that I hadn't noticed before).

"Yes, you majesty," the man named Amstar spoke with a smirk. I jumped as he began shooting rays of light at me.

This wasn't going to be very fun.

Annime: There you have it!

Serena: When are you going to update the Pokémon story?

Annime: Sadly, not today, but I have it started. I DON'T OWN POKEMON!

Ray: Please review!


	19. Friends

Annime: I back!

Serena: This is almost over, isn't it?

Annime: (nods) Yea, but it's not finished yet!

Ray: Annime doesn't own SM or anything else belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 18**_

I jumped as fast as I could, but one of the light beams skimmed against my leg, making it burn.

'So,' I thought, 'these stupid beams have a high amount of thermal energy. Perfect!'

I dodged another handful and went running out of the room. I knew I needed to find that portal before things turned ugly. As I was turning right, a beam of ice shot past me, blocking me from my target. I veered to my left to avoid it and raced down the cave to an unknown area. I was determined not to stop for anything.

"Go after her, now!" I had heard Queen Crystal cry. I heard more footsteps after me, but I didn't know if a pair belonged to Riley or not. It's not like I even cared at this point, though.

Sailor Mercury scanned the portal one more time while the rest of the Sailor Scouts stood behind her. Tuxedo Mask was also waiting impatiently for Mercury to finish her work.

"It looks to me that it's stable enough for someone to walk through." Mercury turned to the others with a smile. "Who else is ready to go get Sailor Moon?"

Tuxedo Mask knew he was more than ready. His guilt was dragging behind him everywhere he went. He stepped forward first, causing Mercury to step back. The two nodded to each other, and then Tuxedo Mask walked into the portal.

"Be careful," Mercury warned the male and the other scouts. "There is a steep drop two feet after you walk in."

But it was too late for Tuxedo Mask fell from the drop. Using his cane, he slowed down his speed by pushing against the ground. Gracefully, he landed on his feet.

"Ok, I'm down here," Darien called to the girls at the top of the cliff. One by one the scouts dropped from the top and gracefully landed on their feet.

"So, how do we find Sailor Moon?" Sailor Venus asked the others. Suddenly they all heard a scream down one of the halls of the labyrinth. The sound echoed throughout the cave.

"Ok, now how do we find out where it came from?" Sailor Mars questioned.

Tuxedo Mask thought for a moment before Mercury finally spoke up.

"It came from there."

Everyone turned to Mercury, who was holding a computer in her hands. She had scanned the tunnels to find which one really carried Sailor Moon's voice. The blue haired teen was pointing to the tunnel in the middle.

"Ok, well let's go then," Sailor Jupiter spoke. She rushed into the tunnel while everyone else followed.

I ran up hills, down hills, around loops, through tunnels, and in straight hallways at maybe 20 miles per hour. I screamed a little ways back, but I stopped after that, knowing it wasn't going to do me any good. The scouts were not there and they probably wouldn't be for a while. I knew if I didn't fight back soon, I most likely would never see the scouts again. I stopped dead in my tracks and took my tiara off my head.

"Moon tiara, magic!" I shouted. The Frisbee-like object hit Beta, sending the female flying backwards.

Amstar growled and chucked another ice ball at me. I promise you that he was aiming for ether my head or my heart! Yep, he wanted to kill me! I grabbed my tiara as it came back to me. I used a lot of my strength throwing it at him, but he dodged it with ease and it went flying past him. Then it came back, and that was a completely different story. BAM; the tiara hit him right upside the back of his head and he went tumbling to the floor.

Putting the tiara back onto my head, I turn and started to run down the hallway all over again. They would get up soon, and I really didn't want to be there when they did! I could feel their anger behind me, so facing it was NOT on my birthday list!

I wasn't looking forward when I collided with something I had not known was in front of me. The impact had caused the other thing and me to fly backwards a couple of steps. Rubbing my head, I looked up to see Tuxedo Mask looking at me. My heart skipped a few beats as he stood up. He leant me his hand, which I gratefully took. My legs were feeling shaky as they were placed back on the ground. But, instead of letting me go, Tuxedo Mask wrapped his strong arms around me in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered. Two seconds later he let me go so that the other Sailor Scouts could give me a hug. I was startled a little by their approach because I hadn't even noticed they were there.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're ok," Mercury said with tears in her eyes. The others could only nod in agreement as they swarmed me in hugs. Tears were in all of their eyes. Their hugs were friendly and caring, and I had missed them for a long time now.

"Guys I'm fine," I stubbornly told them. They pulled away and nodded with sad smiles.

"We knew that, Sailor Moon," Jupiter said. "We just thought you could use some back up. That's what friends do."

Something about that sentence touched my heart more than it ever has and I couldn't help but smile brightly at Sailor Jupiter.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" I could feel their spirits lift as I confirmed our friendship once more. Maybe things COULD go back to normal.

"You won't get away with this, Sailor Moon!" shouted a woman from down the cave's hall. I groaned as I finally remembered that I had been running from some creeps. There was never a thought in my mind saying that they would be down long.

"Get ready," I told the others as I got into an offensive position. They weren't going to bring us down that easily


	20. Working Together

Annime: Hello!

Serena: Annime doesn't own SM or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 19**_

I heard the others go into an offensive position as well as Amstar and Beta moved in closer.

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars spoke. "Go and take care of Queen Crystal. We can handle these guys."

I nodded and took off into a run back in the same direction as how I got there. Soon, I passed up Amstar and Beta.

"Hey, get back here!" Beta yelled as I raced down the hall way.

"Leave her alone!" Mars ordered the two as she threw a fire ball at them. The others joined in, leaving both Beta and Amstar too preoccupied to go after me.

I kept running as I slowly remembered where I was going. Tunnel after tunnel after tunnel my nerves began to become more jittery. With every step, my heart beat faster. Why did they send me alone? Do they really think I could do this by myself? I mean, I might be stronger than before but how does that little amount make any difference? I took a deep breath, knowing that even with the odds I couldn't doubt myself now; everything was on the line.

I finally raced into the room where Lady Rose and Queen Crystal had been arguing. They both turned to me with a different expression in their eyes. Lady Rose's carried curiosity while Queen Crystal's carried rage.

"What happened to my servants?" cried Queen Crystal as she took a step closer.

I shrugged. "Well, the last time I saw them they had their hands full while fighting the rest of the Sailor Scouts."

Lady Rose's eyes widened. "So the other scouts are here?"

I nodded and was surprised to catch a glimpse of the small sigh of relief that came from Lady Rose.

"So, you have come here with hopes to take me down?" Queen Crystal asked with a smirk.

I could only nod and try to look determined. I made my heart wand appear in my hand and I pointed it towards the tall queen.

"Oh, and you think your little wand is going to do the trick?" Queen Crystal asked again. "Well, girly, you are in WAY over your head!" Suddenly she threw an arrow at me. For one, where did she get the arrow? And two, why was Lady Rose not attacking me?

I dodged the arrow and landed a little clumsily on my feet. The evil queen chuckled and threw another one of those death arrows at me. I was, luckily, able to dodge it again. Somehow, my eyes met with Lady Rose's for a split second. Her eyes showed sympathy and sadness. What was going through her mind?

It didn't take that long for me to infer what she was thinking because she suddenly attacked Queen Crystal. Queen Crystal cried out in pain and staggered backwards.

"I'M SICK OF ALL OF THIS!" Lady Rose shrieked with anger. "I NEVER HAD THE SAME OPPIONS AS YOU OR MOM! AND I'M SICK OF HOW YOU ALWAYS TALK TRASH ABOUT MY MOTHER! SHE WAS BETTER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!"

I was stunned. So, was Queen Beryl Lady Rose's mother?

"Don't talk to me like that! Your mother is dead! I'm ashamed to call her my sister!" Queen Crystal snapped back at Lady Rose.

Lady Rose growled. "And I'm ashamed to call you my aunt! Look at you now! Amstar and Beta aren't going to be able to handle the Sailor Scouts and now you are cornered."

Queen Crystal's eyes widened. "You wouldn't turn on me." I could tell it was more of a question than a stated fact or order.

I took this opportunity to aim a shot at Queen Crystal and tried to stay silent until the perfect moment.

"I'm not like you or mom. I'm not evil. I just do as I'm told. But I'm done. I'm going to follow my heart and do RIGHT." Lady Rose took a step towards Queen Crystal.

Queen Crystal clutched her teeth.

"You have shamed me," Queen Crystal hissed. "I can't call you my daughter anymore."

Lady Rose's lit with an anger fire like none I've ever seen her with before. A dark energy ball formed in her right hand.

"I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" As she screamed this she threw the ball at her aunt, making Queen Crystal cry out in pain again.

I wasn't sure if I would ever have a chance like this again, so I looked towards Lady Rose.

"Riley," I called. "Would you mind helping me?"

Lady Rose rushed to me with a look of determination.

"Ok," I spoke again while she stood beside me. Queen Crystal was getting up, so I wanted to hurry. "We need to combine our powers together, and then maybe we can take care of her once and for all."

Lady Rose nodded.

"Sound's good to me," she said. "Little miss perfect won't be able to survive both of our attacks combined. Now, let's do it on the count of three. One,"

"Two," I said.

"THREE!" We yelled together.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" I yelled!

My light magic and her dark magic mixed together in midair and began to pick up speed. I was nervous that they would cancel each other out, but luckily this didn't happen. Our powers hit Queen Crystal dead on and the evil queen's shriek pierced the air. We both had to cover our ears because it was so deafening. We also closed our eyes, nervous about what she looked like being destroyed. After a while, it grew quiet. I uncovered my ears and peeked open my eyes to see the room empty besides Lady Rose and me.

"D-do you think she's gone?" I asked Lady Rose as she too uncovered her ear and eyes.

"Y-yea, I mean, I don't sense her near anymore. Actually I don't sense her at all."

"Do you think there is a slight chance she could have escaped?"

"No, I would still be able to sense her."

"Sailor Moon!"

I turned to see my friends standing at the entrance to the huge room. Tuxedo Mask had been the one to call my name.

"It's over," I called to them. "Let's go home!

Annime: The next chapter…is the last.

Serena: 0.0 Seriously?

Annime: Yes.

Ami: Please review!


	21. Epilogue

Annime: This…is the last chapter.

Serena: 0.0

Annime: I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for helping to make this such a success!

Ray: Annime doesn't own SM or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 20: Epilogue**_

It's all over. Yes all of it. No, there isn't going to be another villain sent by Queen Crystal to destroy us; Queen Crystal's gone. This was a short adventure…but for me, it will forever be one of the hardest experiences of my life. Not Queen Crystal though. I'm talking about growing up from some…happenings that didn't come from the best luck in the world.

But, I did grow from it. I made friends, made up with old friends, and strengthened the bonds I had with them ten-fold.

Now, I hang out with the Sailor Scouts every day. I love to drag Joe and Art over to our table. It has become a daily routine.

Riley is still around. Yes, Riley, not Lady Rose; she may love her name, but she insists on being called Riley.

It wasn't her father who raped me; she just knows how to probe into people's minds and gain access to others' weaknesses and memories. (Scary, right?) But, she is a fun and caring friend that is now melting into our society.

Darien asked me out again. I accepted…but it was hesitant. I'll just have to try and get over all of this as best as I can.

Moly moved back into town with her beautiful baby girl. She named her Brooklyn Daisy Brown. Brooklyn has both Moly's hair and eyes. Melvin is stepping in as the father to the child, and Moly returned to school. The red haired girl adored her gift basket as much as I did. XD

Now, when I look in the mirror, I see my blonde roots. My hair has also gotten drastically longer. Sometimes I think about cutting it and dying it black again, but I stop myself. There will be no more of that. I will soon go natural again and grow my hair out. There will also be more colors in my daily wardrobe.

So many out there have experienced, or have friends who have experienced the same thing I have. I just hope they pray, stay strong, and help those like themselves find their way out of such a dark time.

Yes, this is the end, but who says that 'ends' always last forever? Because, like they say, one end is the start of a new beginning.

Annime: There you go. I want all of those girls who have gone through this, like Serena, to pray, stay strong, and help the others going through it as well. God bless you all; everyone on this Earth!

The entire cast in the story: PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT ANNIME'S OTHER STORIES!


End file.
